Inner-Outer Correspondences
It is a great spiritual truth of life that everything that comes to us from life (the universe) is a reflection of something in ourselves, some progress we need to make in order to become a better person. When you discover the way to read the correspondences, you gain the knowledge needed for mastery over the external environment by moving the inner keys. Life then becomes a wonderful mirror for self-knowledge and powerful support for your spiritual progress. Life is a mirror The Secret tells us that the universe responds to our intentions. In fact, the universe responds to everything in our consciousness. The outer world around us is a reflection of the world within us. We live in the ego which feels separate and independent of the world around us. For us, the inner world of our thoughts and feelings and the outer world of life events that occur around us are separate realities which interact with each other. In fact, they form part of a single unified field of consciousness. Whatever happens inside us has its impact in the world around and vice versa. It is not always easy to understand the relationship between the inner and the outer; but with careful, impartial observation you will begin to see the one-to-one relationships. They take many forms. The following are examples of common positive and negative correspondences, though individual situations are often more complex: *A quiet feeling of harmony is a harbinger of good news. *When you are happy and harmonious inside, good news will come. You will come into contact with people who feel the same way. *Jealousy or envy cancels work. *Fear attracts the thing you are afraid of. *Expectation delays or postpones the thing you are anxious to have it happen. *Anger and other vital disturbances such as sex vibration are associated with accidents. This is a complex and subtle subject but by studying great literature and movies one can see these correspondences very clearly. See Pride & Prejudice project, Character of Life in Literature and Character of Life in Cinema for fascinating examples. Don’t confuse actions and attitudes When we come to understand that everything in life that we encounter has a direct correspondence to some attitude or feeling we have, it can be quite disturbing. For example, we often find people behaving in a manner that we would never consider doing ourselves, and when we look inside we do not see any correspondence in us, and the other person’s behavior appears blameworthy. Accept the universal truth that there is a correspondence and look again. You will find what the other person expresses outwardly, we express as an inner feeling or attitude but have the good breeding or self-control not to express in outward behavior. In Life, attitudes are more important than actions. If we can reverse the attitude or feeling that we have found inside, the outer situation will leave us or be corrected. In Pride & Prejudice Elizabeth Bennet is an intelligent young woman of good breeding who feels constantly ashamed of her mother’s crude unmannerly behavior. But during the story she comes to recognize that like her mother she is capable of jumping to hasty conclusions and feeling intense animosity to Darcy without real justification. Elizabeth has learned to conceal her vital reactions beneath a polished exterior, but she still has her mother’s consciousness. When she comes to recognize that truth and feel sorry for it, Darcy comes and elevates her to the highest level of English society. Don’t react What comes to us comes for our progress. When we recognize why life brings an experience to us and make the necessary progress, that experience will not come back again. When disturbing influences or events occur in your environment, learn not to react to them. Getting angry or upset does not help. The real way to master the circumstance is to remain calm and steady inside. Instead of reacting and complaining about what people do to you and around you, try to quietly look for the lesson you should learn from the situation. Most especially look to see if you can find any similar behavior in your own personality, any instances in which you have behaved in a similar fashion in the past. If so, make your apologies to the universe. Make the maximum progress you are capable of at each moment. If you do not understand why something is happening, do not worry or be disturbed. Simply observe the event and store the information for later. If you are sincere, the significance will eventually become clear to you. Make Life respond The knowledge of inner-outer correspondences gives you the power to make life respond. It enables you to discover the inner keys to make external events happen the way you would like them to happen. Our attitudes are the key. When we change an attitude, life automatically responds. If you would like to bring about a change in the attitude of another person, identify a corresponding attitude in yourself and work to change it. If you want someone important to recognize your efforts, try to recognize the efforts of someone who considers you important in their eyes. If you want someone to be more thoughtful and considerate, look for ways in which you can be more thoughtful and considerate of other people who would most appreciate receiving your kind attentions. For further explanation and many examples of Life Response, see Life Response and Life in Cinema. ---- Back to Strategies for psychological growth http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H] Category:Life Response Category:Personality Category:Spirituality Category:The Secret Category:Accomplishment